Those Who Reign
by Bondedseriesgirl
Summary: For centuries, the elvish kingdom, Astindale, ruled by a dying King and his daughter, Katarine, only heir to the throne, has lived in peace and harmony, hidden from the outside world. But as the horrors of war may soon be upon them, Katarine knows Astindale can no longer hide. She will join the quest of a lifetime to save not only her homeland but perhaps all of middle earth.
1. Chapter 1 The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I don't not own that of the amazing work of Tolkien nor that of the amazing creation of Legolas. I do own Katarine and Astindale and anything to do with her story. **

**I hope you all enjoy this story. I think it will be a good mix of everything from action to romance to humor to drama. Even some supernatural later on. Also rating may go up in the future as well. Please leave a review but don't be too harsh. I write for therapy reasons and to harsh of comments would not really be too therapeutic lol. Anyways happy reading lovelies **

**CHAPTER 1: The Prophecy **

I walked up to the giant tree which stood in the middle of the thick forest, its white flower pedals gently falling around me. As I looked up something wet splashed upon my cheek. Touching my fingers to my face I found it to be blood. Suddenly all the white flowers turned red and began to drip with blood. I turned and ran, ran as fast as I could, until I tripped on something. It was a dead stag, its throat ripped to shreds, its heart cut out.

Voices filled all around me.

"You did this!"

"This is your fault."

Someone grabbed me suddenly. I turned to see a cloaked man, face concealed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He did not answer.

"Who are you?" I screamed this time.

"You shall be the demise of He whom marks a face with white. One shall live one shall die, and water of red will he unleash. Never shall he see a ring of gold, never shall he rise."

Suddenly the man was gone. I looked down at my arms and found they were covered in blood…..but not my blood.

I awoke with a scream. Two of my maids came rushing in followed by three guards.

"Are you alright mi'lady?" asked one of the maids.

"Yes, yes I am quite all right. It was only a bad nightmare," I said.

After I dismissed them, I closed my eyes tight. The cloaked man, his message, it had been the same for some time now. However, the dream seemed to grow more frightening each time. I knew it was a message, a warning of some kind, but I had not a thought as to what it could mean. Soon though I felt I may find a certain wizard who might.

Knowing that I would not find more rest upon this night, I threw on a long rob and, grabbing a candle for light, walked out of my chambers and down the corridors of Rivendale.

I found everything about this place fascinating. I was sent here to represent my homeland, for I was the Queen to be, the only heir to the throne. When news was heard, even as far East as Astindale, of the finding of the one ring of power, my father, the King of Astindale, too ill to travel, sent for me to join the council. A great company of guards and maids of course were sent along to accompany me on my long journey and to ensure my safety.

Astindale was not a wealthy land, but it was full of life and promise. Our elvish kind are a peaceful people, as most elves are. We do not find fulfillment over material objects and wealth, but in that of peace and harmony. We have managed to stay withdrawn to ourselves, hidden from the outside world, and from all wars. In the past many have reached to us for aid in war, but we always refused, until soon no one even bothered asking for our aid. We had no enemies, but also, do to our lack of involvement, no alliances either.

Our doors may not be able to close to the unwanted guest of war this time, and if the hand of war wraps at our doors, we will fall, our armies to small and our alliances none.

My father wishes more than anything to avoid war yet again, to continue hiding amongst ourselves, to live in peace. But I will be Queen of Astindale one day soon once my father perishes from his illness, and I must do what is best for my people, my kingdom. If war is approaching, Astindale cannot hide. Alliances will need to be made.

I stopped at the end of the hall, looking out at the small stone courtyard and garden. A man, called Strider, and Legolas sat talking. I watched the Prince of Mirkwood intently. With a new set of determination I turned back towards my chambers.

I will do whatever I must to save my homeland, whatever is best for my people. I reached my door and blew out my candle.

Alliances need to be made.

**Thank you very much for reading the first chapter of "Those Who Reign." I will have the next chapter up soon, for I already have it written. Also it will be longer. This was sort of just an intro into the story. Please review and let me know what you all think. This is only my second fanfic to give a try at so keep that in mind. Anyways see you all soon for Chapter 2. Until then Lovelies **


	2. The Seeking

**Disclaimer: I do not own that of the amazing work of Tolkien nor that of the amazing creation of Legolas. I do own Katarine and Astindale and anything to do with her story and any new OC'S **

**I hope you all enjoy this story. I think it will be a good mix of everything from action to romance to humor to drama. Even some supernatural later on. Also rating may go up in the future as well. Please leave a review but don't be too harsh. I write for therapy reasons and too harsh of comments would not really be too therapeutic lol. Anyways happy reading lovelies **

**PS:****I Changed the prophecy by only a few words, same meaning though. So instead of .. and water of red will he unleash, it will say.. and water of red will be unleashed. Just saying so no confusion. lol**

**Thank you for the follows and enduring comments **** I appreciate it very much !**

**Chapter 2: The Seeking **

Sunlight creped through the lids of my eyes. I threw the covers up over me to shield the unwelcomed guest of light. My plan of hiding did not last long, for soon there was a knock at my door, and I heard my maids come in. I removed the covers and sat up groggily, yawning and stretching. Suddenly my dear friend since we were but mere children walked in. She had come along as company, and because we refused to be parted.

"Raina, how do you fair today?" I asked.

"I am quite all right," said Raina. "This place is a sight for sore eyes… the males here too are quite a site," she added in a flirty voice. She then grew concerned. "How did you sleep? Were you haunted by more dreams?"

Raina was the only person I have ever told about my recurring dreams. Many a night it was she who would rush to my side to wake me from my screams. Also because she too suffered from a secret both of us kept.

"It happened again last night. They are frequent now, more so then ever. They have also grown more vivid, more violent. The message still is always the same from the cloaked man, 'You shall be the demise of He whom marks a face with white. One shall live one shall die, and water of red will be unleashed. Never shall he see a ring of gold, never shall he rise." I repeated the all too familiar phrase to my friend.

"Well," started Raina, "I am here to tell you that the wizard, Gandalf the Grey, has just arrived. Do you still believe he may have an answer for this puzzle?"

"I do not know. But he is the last piece I have left to play. Thank you Raina, I will seek him shortly."

An hour later on my way to find Gandalf I happened to notice Legolas and the ranger sparring with each other in friendly swordplay in the courtyard. Putting the wizard aside for a mere moment, I decided to sneak over and watch them. I spotted a good sized tree not far off that I could observe unseen behind. Quickly and quietly I gathered up my dress and hurried over to the tree, watching my feet the entire time to make sure I did not snap a twig or trip. When I got behind the tree I looked up and back to the courtyard center, but Legolas was not there!

"Looking for someone?" asked the elf who literally just dropped straight down in front of me.

"AHH!" I let out a scream and nearly tripped, but Legolas caught me.

**Legolas POV:**

I was glad to get a moment to spar with Aragorn. It had been quite some time since last we were able to do such as this.

"You have gotten slower, mellon nin. Your human age is beginning to show," I joked in a teasing manner to the ranger.

"Nay, mellon. I am simply only holding back; would not wish to damage your pride yet again," Aragorn joked back.

"Do not worry about damaging my pride. Some would argue that it is undamagable," I said in a cocky sort of tone.

I suddenly noticed movement over Aragorn's shoulder. I only got a glimpse, but by the clumsy and unsuccessful way the elleth tried to hide behind the tree, I knew exactly whom she was. With a wink to my friend, I quickly and quietly ran and jumped in the same tree in which the female in question was headed. When I saw her directly under me, I jumped down straight in front of her.

"Looking for someone?" I asked.

She screamed and almost tripped backwards but I caught her arm to steady her.

"If it isn't Katarine, future Queen of Astindale," I said in a more serious tone and incline of my head, though the goofy grin on my face could not be remedied.

She hit me playfully across the shoulder. "I would expect better manners from a prince," she said, holding her other hand to her heart.

"Come now Katarine, since when have you known me not to show my best manners?" I said, giving her my best 'you know you can't stay mad at me' smile I could muster.

"Some things never change. I can see that you have not changed since last I saw you so many years ago," she said, now smiling herself.

Aragorn walked up to us.

"Katarine, may I introduce you to my friend Aragorn," I said.

She inclined her head slightly towards him.

"Aragorn, this is Katarine, daughter of the Lord Vehiron, future Queen of Astindale."

"Mi'lady," said Aragorn immediately, bowing in respect. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he finished.

I turned to Katarine, "I truly am glad to see you again. You see," I turned to Aragorn, "we used to court and…" Katarine cut me off with a laugh.

"We used to court?" she asked, an amused expression on her face. She turned to Aragorn also and continued, "We never did court. We met but only a few times when my father was more active in councils and court. It was many years ago," she finished.

Aragorn, an amused look of his own now on his face, turned to me.

"What? It seemed like it to me. I feel truly hurt that all this time I have held wrong ideas," I said in my most fake sincere voice.

"Forgive me Legolas, I did not realize that you jumping from trees and scaring me into early graves was your show of a romantic gesture," she said in a teasing manner.

I grew more serious. "As you said, mi'lady," I took her hand and placed a quick kiss on the back of it, "Some things never change."

**New Scene/ Katarine POV:**

I finally made my way to the main halls in search of the wizard.

I thought back to my meeting earlier with Legolas. It had truly been many a year since last we saw each other but he still was as handsome as ever before. Back when my father first visited Mirkwood on a meeting, I accompanied him. Being only a child I was very excited to visit another kingdom. I remember wandering through the forest of Mirkwood, until of course I got lost. Suddenly a young ellon, not much older than I, jumped down from a tree above and nearly gave me a heart attack.

I smiled at the memories.

**Flashback:**

"Looking for someone?" asked the blonde haired youngster.

"Well, I was wandering around and I got lost," I said.

"Well, you're lucky I found you and not something worse. You should try to be more quiet when wandering through woods, anything could have heard you," said the boy.

"Well, then, I am glad that it was you who found me… what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Legolas, son of king Thranduil. The prince of the woodland realm! Bow to me!" he answered in the proud and cocky way a young boy might answer in.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "My father, Lord Vehiron, says I don't have to bow to no one. He says one day I am gonna be a queen," I said stubbornly.

"Haha, I like you!" said Legolas. "Come with me…"

"Katarine," I answered for him.

He smiled a gorgeous white smile. "Come with me Katarine," he held his arm out to me.

"Where are you gonna take me?" I questioned.

"To the top of the world," he said with that smile, looking up at one of the tallest and largest trees I had ever seen.

"Up there? But I am afraid of heights!" I said.

"Then don't let go." He said with a wink.

**End Flashback:**

Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts when I spotted Gandalf.

"Gandalf the Grey," I inclined my head. "It is quite the pleasure. I am…" I was cut off.

"You are Lady Katarine of Astindale, daughter of Vehiron, future Queen," said the wizard.

"Yes, I will take your obvious skill of knowledge as a good omen. I have much desire to speak with you. Would you accompany me for a walk in the gardens?" I asked.

"Of course my dear child," said Gandalf, taking my arm through his.

**New Scene: In the Garden **

"So, you say this dream has been occurring for some time now?" asked Gandalf as we walked through the lush garden.

"Yes, a few months now. At first they were not frequent, and quit brief. The message has always remained the same; however the delivery of it has gotten more urgent and more grotesque," I told him.

"I do not know this exact meaning, but I do have a feeling that it shall be known to us soon, if as you said it has been more persistent in its forthcomings. I can only assume that the white mark is made in reference to the white wizard, Saruman. He has fallen into darkness, working as Sauron's puppet. If it is as I believe, then somehow you will play a key part in Saruman's demise, hence causing the dark Lord Sauron to never rise, never gain his one ring of gold," Spoke Gandalf.

"So it is true then?" I asked, "The one ring truly has been found?"

"Ay, found, and closer to you now than you should ever wish. At the council tomorrow this shall all be discussed further. I must go now. I have some matters in which need attending," said Gandalf.

I gave him a slight smile, "Thank you," I said and watched as he walked off.

I remained in the gardens for some time, lost in my thoughts.

'But if what Gandalf said is true, which no doubt it surely is, and the one ring has been found, Astindale must prepare for the worst. I must be prepared to do what I must for my people and my homeland.'

I had no clue as to how I could be the demise of the white wizard and the dark lord. I was just a simple elf, royal or not. I had no skill in war, no extraordinary strength or power. To suggest that I could play a key role in the end of this terrible war seemed unimaginable. ….

History is made by the victorious, and I saw no way in which I could bring victory.

**Thank you very much for reading the second chapter of "Those Who Reign." I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can, where we will get to that all so famous council. Please review and let me know what you all think. This is only my second fanfic to give a try at so keep that in mind. I was so excited to get some followers and positive reviews so thank you all, it made my week. Anyways see you all soon for Chapter 3. Until then Lovelies **


End file.
